1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to board games and, more particularly, to a trucking simulation game for two or more players in which the real-life trucking environment of buying and selling goods at different quantities and prices along a travel route is simulated in a game situation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Board games are of course well known. However, to my knowledge, a board game which simulates the trucking environment has not heretofore been proposed. In recent years the trucking industry has been well publicized in the media, particularly in the movies and on television, thereby increasing the overall popularity of the trucking industry. With the ever-increasing popularity of board games in general, a board game with a trucking theme is desirable not only in terms of entertainment reward, but also in terms of its educational value.